Decode
by Ififall
Summary: Kenny / Elena Pairing /Set in the season 2 finale. Kenny and Elena bond when they find Eve and take her to hospital.


A/N: Borrowing the character of Tommy Conlon, from the film "Warrior"

* * *

They found her. On her side, neutral expression, eye's closed off. All the blood had dried.

Kenny was torn. On hand he was delighted to work with Elena again, but not in these circumstances.

"Oh my God, Eve! Eve we're here!" Elena shouted. Brushing her hair back.

"Elena! Hey! calm the fuck down and help get her on the stretcher" Tommy barked. Tommy was the leader of the "clear up" unit. He was so well built and strong, he was a one man army. He'd done MMA in past and was also a former solider. He lifted up Eve carefully. Elena and Kenny set up the stretcher. They fastened her to it. Along with Brown and Mack, they transported her to the ambulance. Her team-mates stayed by her side. Elena reached out to touch her but Tommy swatted her hand away.

"Don't. You're getting too attached Felton, you know better"

* * *

"Don't touch her like that, We're all friends" Kenny said bluntly.

"Friend's my arse" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Shit shit shit" Elena muttered to herself. She took deep breaths as they drove the hospital.

"I take it you're staying?" Tommy asked Elena.

"Of course I am, you and your jolly green giants in Khaki can all piss off. I can take care of her now"

"Whatever" Tommy shrugged. "Let Brown know when you wanna be picked up"

_"Whatever"_ Elena mimicked back.

* * *

All the men left, Kenny was left alone with her. They were watching from the outside. Eve was in bed resting. Luckily the wound wasn't that deep. She was going to survive but that didn't stop Elena from crying buckets.

"I should have went to Rome with her!"

"No way, you would have ended up just like her!" Kenny said.

"Eve is the head of the team. She's got more friends, a fucking fantastic career and great husband...shit has anyone told Nico?" She asked staring at him wide eyed.

Kenny walked over and sat next to her. "Nico will be informed" He awkwardly turned his plastic chair to look at her. He wanted to get tissues and wipe her tears away. Tell a joke and make her smile. But he was terrible at jokes, and there was nothing that could take away the horror of what had just happened.

"Who do you think did it? It could be anyone of those Twelve bastards?" Elena asked.

"Could be? or the ghost or Villanelle could have turned her back on her. At least she's safe now"

"Shit. I should have been in contact with her more often! If I had been maybe Carolyn could have put me on this trip with her, I could have protected her!"

"Sometimes you just can't protect everyone Elena. I told Eve not to go. She wouldn't listen"

* * *

"She's not to blame!"

"I know...I'm sorry if it sounded like..." Kenny started to say.

"At the risk of sounding like a secret lesbian lover, I don't know what I'd do if Eve...left us. She's the only one that believed in me when I first joined M:I6. If she….I'd never even get the chance to say thanks. She's a better person and better agent than I'd ever hope to be"

"A while ago. I lost someone. Someone close to me, and it was shocking, completely terrifying. It...It wasn't supposed to happen like that. And I found him in same position way we've just found Eve" Kenny explained.

"Oh Kenny!" Elena gasped.

"It was terrible. I still talk to him occasionally, even though he's gone. I told Eve to do the same with Bill. I think talking just makes the grief easier. Eve is very much alive. If you threw yourself on the Rome assignment I'd get Mum to take you off it" Kenny told her as Elena reached for tissues.

* * *

"That's sweet, of course Carolyn's isn't responsible, but you know whatever she says goes"

Kenny nudged her arm and grasped at her hand. "If I found you were "compromised" I'd just make sure you weren't an option. Mum doesn't have to know everything"

"And what doesn't she know about you Kenny?"

Kenny leaned into Elena, so close that he could smell the remains of mint on her breath. "Mum doesn't know...what my favourite colour is, or where I ride my bike for hours. She doesn't know that I've known about her "Old friends" for years. She doesn't know how far I'd go to keep you safe. She doesn't know how much I've missed you. She doesn't know that I've liked you ever since Eve hired you. Mum doesn't know that if anything happened to you, it would ruin me" Kenny admitted.

* * *

Before he knows what he'd doing he's leaning in, pressing his lips against hers, desperate for a sign that she liked him. She nuzzles against him and sighs.

"Riding your bike for hours eh? You've got more stamina than I gave you credit for"

Kenny's relived when Elena kisses him back. He likes the way her lips feel swollen and full. He unexpectedly groans in her mouth as she cups the back of his head with her hand. She feels warm. He neediness makes his stomach churn, he tenderly strokes her face as they begin roughly making out. He smiles as she grabs his T-shirt, he could get used to this….

"Errr….sorry to interrupt?" A puzzled doctor walks in as the agents spring apart and stand up.

* * *

"Fuck! How is she?" Elena asked. "It's not what you think, we don't get turned by this stuff"

"Hmmm…..Eve is stable. Superficial wound, she'll be back in London by tonight"

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, but try to be quiet….with whatever actitivies you do in there" The doctor said, raising his eyebrows before leaving. He walked out and Kenny sat back down.

"You should go in first" He said.

* * *

"You can come with...you know, for boyfriend support and all that other shit" Elena said wiping her tears away.

"You'll need privacy…..woah….did you just say I'm…..boyfriend support?" Kenny yelped.

"Yeah? If that's what you wanna be?" Elena asked, more timid than Kenny had ever seen her.

"I shouldn't be this happy. Not after everything that Eve's gone through" Kenny said, getting up and holding her hand

"Don't worry, when Eve finds out that you knew that Peel was an inside job, we'll both be crying buckets- for different reasons. Let's go and see her, hopefully she's awake!" Elena said yanking Kenny's arm frantically as they both went into Eve's room together.


End file.
